A touch of Heaven
by BrainyBat
Summary: Starting to get a love story going on between harry and Hermione..
1. Default Chapter

A Tour of Heaven..Part 1  
  
  
When I walked in and saw Harry he was sitting in an arm chair by the fire reading "Quiditch Through the Ages ."I felt than familar feeling in my stomach. Was it because Ron had not been spending time with us?or Was it? No, I did'nt even want to think about that Harry already had every girl in Hogwarts after him.I slowly approached him. What are you doing? I was reading he said with an impish look in his eyes. Do you want to go for a walk Hermione?I can't I have to study for the exam in Potions...You know that's my worst class. What do you have in it a 95%?Actually, a 96 but who's counting I said mockingly..Okay I'll let you off this time..But next time I won't give up that easy he said...  
Just then Ron walked in with Lavender hanging on his arm.Hey   
guys what's up?Hope I wasn't disturbing anything he said smiling.Lavender and I just got back from Hogsmeade. How long did it take you guys to get through that butter bear?I asked Ron's ears turned red like they always did when he got caught.Lavender anwsered for him A very long time. Hey Ron said Maybe you and Harry should join us next time!!  
Then Harry got this weird smile on his face then he turned to look at me.I quickly turned away.Hey isn't it about super time I think I'll go get ready why don't you start down to the great hall I suggested.Lavender followed me up the steps to our dorm.When I was in the dorm she finally asked Is there something going on between you and Harry? No why? He just looked at you like Ron looks at me.I don't think so I said loving the very thought of it. Okay whatever.What do you think I should wear ? she asked I don't know I like your baby blue sweater.Then you can have it as long as you let me have your red shirt you use to wear last year. But it's to small and it's really tight. Exactly!!Lavender said We quickly changed into jeans and our shirts and went to the great hall. The boys had already started eating when we got there Ron had saved a seat for Lavender. So I had to sit by Harry.I approached the seat slowly,Harry jumped up and pulled my chair out for me. Then all eyes went on me the girls who like Harry and the guys who wanted to be harry gazed at me longily.Harry just smiled and did'nt seem to notice. I guess he got this alot.I quickly sat down an thanked him.Ron started smiling I knew what he was thinking. I gave him my best shout up or I'll kill you look.Nobody said anything at dinner Harry gazed at me with that look and Ron and Lavender whispered and giggeld so I knew what their conversation was about. I decided i could'nt take it anymore so I said I was tired and excused myself.  
Later that night, I heard the floorboards creaking I figured one of the girls had to use the bathroom so I turned over.Then a couple of minuted later I felt someone watching me so I turned over and looked up and there he was smiling at me..What are you doing your not supposed to be in here.I know but I have to have you Hermione...  
  
I know a bit of a cliffhanger but that's the best kind of story you have to keep coming back for more..  
Thanks,  
Stephanie ( Brainy_Bat) Known of Rowlings Characters belong to me!! I only wish they did...  
For great H.Potter info go to www.harrypotterfans.net 


	2. A Touch of Heave Part 2

A Touch of Heaven: Part Two  
  
"Harry, stop joking." I said. " But, Hermione, I'm not joking. he said. I slowly got out of bed. "Hermione" he muttered. " I have loved you since our first year. When, I went out with Cho I realized I was just trying to escape the fact that I love you." I though about what he was saying. If it was true then all my dreams would come true. But, if not it would crush me. Could I really take that chance. Then, I remembered something I had read. It had said it is better to love and to have lost than never to have loved at all. I had never given anything that didn't have definete anwsers a chance. I knew I had to.  
" Harry, I love you too." I said. His whole face seemed to brighten. I didn't know what to do next. I suddenly realized that he did when he started leaning in towards me. He was going to kiss me. I could feel his breath on my cheek and his hand gripping my back. Then, all of a sudden, I felt like bolts of eletricity were flowing through my body.  
He finally pulled away from me. He smiled at me and with that he was gone. I didn't sleep very well the rest of the night. Being the type of person I was I knew that something this good couldn't stay good very long. I prayed that it would last forever.  
The next morning, I was the first one up. This morning had to be diffrent I would have to look my best. I didn't know how to do my makeup or anything like that. I figured I would have Lavender do them for me. I took a shower while I waited for her to get up. She was finally up. I tryed to stay calm so none of the other girls would suspects something.  
I walked up to her still wrapped in my towel she was doing her makeup. " Hey Hermione, What's up? " she asked. How could she ask a question like that the best thing in the world had happened to me. " Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?" I asked. "Depends, what do you want me to do?" she asked calmly. " Could you pick out my clothes and put makeup on me, please? I asked. She smirked " so, who's the guy ?" she asked trying not to smirk. " Harry!" I said smiling. " I knew it!" she raved ."Okay, sure I'll help."   
She let me borrow a pair of her kachies and a blue turtleneck. When, she was done I could hardly believe that was me that I saw in the mirror. She smiled " Now, it's time to go to breakfast she said.  
The whole way to breakfast my stomach did twist and turns. Lavender talked about the upcoming ball. When we got to the Great Hall I noticed that Ron had once again saved a seat for Lavender, and Harry had saved a seat for me. Lavender called out to them. This made them both turn and look at us. Ron smiled at Lavender and laughed to himself when he saw me. Harry got this impish look in his eyes as he moved to pull my chair out for me.  
When, he sat down again he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear " do you know how tempted I am to kiss you right here in front of everyone." My cheeks started to burn. I knew that I was blushing. Harry and Ron both saw it and both looked at each other and smiled.  
After breakfast we had an hour before classes started. I was about to head back up to the common room. When Harry grabbed me by my arm and led me into a broom closet. He started kissing me with kisses that made me dizzy. When he finally pulled back I was suprised I could even stand up.  
He smiled seeming to know what his kisses had done. " I love you." I whispered into his ear. " I 'll love you forever, Hermione." he whispered back. I prayed that the feeling that had come over me would stay forever.  
Some where far off someone was watching Harry Potters every move. They knew that he would give his life for Hermione. Harry Potter had fallen in love the prophecey said that the child that would be born from him and his love would be even more powerful than the dark lord. But, how could they stop it.  
  
I followed your advice as you can see. Thanks for all of the reviews. I'll try to have the next one posted soon.  
Thanks,  
Stephanie  
None of J.K. Rowlings characters belong to me etc.? 


End file.
